Ignored
by LILAcOmplete
Summary: Hiatus-A new student arrives later than planned, she's beautiful, smart, observant and mysterious. She also shares a similar secret to Rin but the poor boy can't seem to get a hold of himself in her presence. Story begins after episode 4, other parts will be added to the story. Lemon will be present throughout this story. It is quite a sexual story so please prepare yourself.
1. Chapter 1

A Boy From The Cursed Temple and A Late Comer

Past

"How can someone so pretty be so mean?" whispered a small voice, another replied with "Well, I heard she's a soul eating demon who tempts vunerable boys with her beauty.". She heard it all, every single thing they said whether good or bad. Mostly bad. It didn't bother her in the least but she wished they wouldn't spend every minute speaking about her. There were more important things to worry about, like the flying black creatures that floated around the room landing on a few unknowing children's heads. They spoke to her. But she never spoke back to them in public because that would just give them another reason to talk about her. So she spoke to them when she was alone. They told her that they were demons and that she was one of their kind.

Present

Today she was going to a new school for the rich. True Cross Academy was it's name. Unfortunately, her flight had been delayed so she would be late by a few days for her new school. The school also had a secret subject seperate from the usual and that was Exorcism. Mephisto, a demon she had met through her father had invited her to the school saying she would benefit from being in such an enviroment and that she would have fun there. Now here she was, lightly jogging towards the class where she would be learning to become an exorcist. Mephisto had provided her with her uniform, key and other necessities earlier when he had come to check on her.

Standing before a large door, she inhaled and exhaled quietly before entering. The class had gone quiet immediately making her cringe inwardly. No one spoke for a moment before a pale red-haired boy exclaimed "Holy hell she's hot!" causing another loud voice to shout "Shima! Have some respect for our new student!" the voice belonged to a brown-haired male with multiple beauty spots scattered across his handsome face, he wore glasses and a dark coat. "Good morning Miss Lee, welcome to our class. Would you care to introduce yourself to our class?" he said politely with a warm closed eye smile. She turned towards the staring class before speaking "It is nice to meet you, my name is Sana Lee." it was short and simple, her introduction. The boys in the class blushed at the soft, silvery tone of her voice. The brunette, she presumed was the teacher pointed towards a seat before asking her to sit there for now. As she sat she felt many eyes on her, one of which made her feel a tingle down her spine. Sana looked towards the source to find it was a young dark-haired male who happened to be sitting next to her. He was boyishly handsome. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair was black but appeared to be tinted with blue, she noticed his teeth and ears resembled hers. Sharp and pointy. There was no doubt he was a demon, she assumed he must have been hiding his tail under his shirt too like her. The boy had realized he'd been caught staring by her and a bright red blush quickly made it's way onto his face as he immediately looked the other way. 'Dammit! She caught me staring, now she's gonna think I'm some kind of freak!' he thought before Shiemi began to speak to him.

The teacher before who she learned was Mr. Okumura had left and a new teacher who was balding had entered and started the lesson, it was very interesting to her. She found it easy to retain the information given, but to the left of her, the blue-eyed boy had fallen asleep. Sana noticed he seemed to be enjoying his sleep, unfortunately for him the teacher had noticed too. "Okumura. Okumura. Okumura." he called before the boy woke with a shout of the word "SUKIYAKI!", the teacher signed in annoyance before telling him off the nicest he could. She giggled at his antics making the demon boy turn to her and blush slightly before grinning.

Sana had witnessed the argument between the dark-haired male with a blonde streak and multiple piercings, who she presumed was Bon and the boy from before whose name she learnt was Rin. 'A cute name for a cute boy.' she thought before shaking her head, 'I shouldn't really get involved with boys, they spell trouble and trouble loves me.' she thought again this time sighing as the bell sounded indicating the end of the lesson.

The class dispersed leaving only Rin, Yukio and Sana. She assumed it was a break because the students weren't rushing to class so she took the opportunity to speak to the teacher. "You're pretty young for a teacher," she called out playfully as she packed her bag. Yukio turned to look at the girl before smirking, "You're pretty tamed for a demon." he said back. The girl paused packing momentarily before continuing with a expressionless face, she had no idea that others would know she was a demon before she arrived. Rin who had been sitting casually on Yukio's desk had witnessed the playful exchange between the two and was beyond surprised that there was another demon in the cramschool. He stared intently at the girl now noticing her demon like features, similar to his. When he had first seen her, he only noticed how extremely attractive she was but if you looked closer you could see the tell-tale signs scattered across her perfect face. "You're a lot hotter when you're not acting like a creep." Sana said as she slung the bag over her shoulder and looked at Rin smirking slightly. He blushed again in embarrasment, she had caught him staring mutiple times today. He then turned redder when he realized what she had just said about him, 'H-hotter?' he repeated in his thoughts.

They sat outside on the large fountain outside with Shiemi and Yukio on the bottom and Rin and Sana on the top. "So Sana and Sheimi have you gotten used to school yet?" Yukio asked the two, "Not really, no." the small blonde-haired girl replied softly. Yuki looked towards Sana expectantly. "I think I'm ok, I've found myself an interesting little muse to pass the time." she replied turning and staring at Rin, then smirked at his flustered expression when he realized she meant him. Yukio didn't notice and tried to encourage Shiemi, "If you ask me you look like you've become more confident than you were before. You look like a totally different person. Take it easy and just do your best." he said with a small smile. "Ok, thank you for the tip, Yuki." said Shiemi who stood up to leave. "Well, I better go too, I've got another class to teach." said Yukio before he ran off quickly in the opposite direction of Shiemi who was walking away.

"Your brother is quite the lover boy isn't he?" Sana said with a teasing tone breaking the awkward silence. "Well, ehh...he is...isn't he? Hehe~" Rin said while scratching the back of his head nervously . 'Damn you, Yukio! You would've known exactly what to say right now!' he cursed inwardly imagining his brother surrounded by multiple stunning women. Sana looked back at him unamused before sighing as she stood. "You should take a page out of his book, usually when you check a girl out and she shows mutual interest in you, you ask them out. But in your case it seems you can't even keep a conversation going so I can't expect you to make the first move so here." she moved towards Rin who looked both shocked and offended before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. 'I wasn't supposed to get involved with boys yet here I am kissing one on the first day. Well, it could be worst.' she thought while kissing him and then moving her lips away to gently suck on his neck. Sure they were public, and sure she didn't know him that well yet, and sure she was breaking one of her rules but whatever. She loved the reactions she was getting from this boy, she hadn't done much and he was already a blushing mess. Rin whimpered from the unfamiliar tingling feeling he got on his neck as he clenched his fists and blushed uncontrollably.

"Well, well," said a familiar voice making Sana pull away with an annoyed facial expression. "Look at these two lovebirds making out." said Bon with a smirk. Rin quickly came out of his trance before standing up and yelling "Shut the hell up Bon!" causing Bon to smirk even wider.

Hi guys, author here with a new story I am starting, I hope you enjoy this one and please feel free to leave your ideas and criticisms in the comment/review area.


	2. Chapter 2

A Boy From The Cursed Temple And A Late Comer #2

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? And getting her into the most elite school for exorcists? You must be a big shot." Bon continued to throw jabs at Rin who grew more agitated by the second."You got the wrong idea man!" yelled Rin who fuming. "Bon right?" Sana asked as she jumped down into a crouch before standing up infront of the three boys. Bon nodded slowly eyeing the girl. She placed her left hand on her hip and looked at her other hands nails, "I wouldn't try me if I were you." she said with a bored tone, "Ohh yeah and why is that sweet cheeks?" he asked cockily. Sana walked slowly towards him until she was uncomfortably close to his face. "I can not only kick your ass in written exams but also in physical exams, you think you're the best, well, not anymore sweetie, don't get too cocky before you find yourself at the bottom." she said with a low and smooth voice as her mint scented breath fanned over his face. "Oh and another thing, if you talk to my man like that again I'm gonna stomp your ass." she said and then walked away with her hands behind her head.

The boys stood there stunned in silence before Shima broke out laughing. "Wow, Bon she really showed you. That girl is something else. She scares the hell out of me." he said in between giggles. "Did you hear her Bon, better leave Rin alone or she's gonna 'stomp your ass'!" he joked as he wiped a tear away. Bon glared at she before the three left leaving a blushing Rin. 'If you talk to my man like that again I'm gonna stomp your ass.' her words ran through his racing mind.

Now was P.E., well exorcist P.E. is what Sana liked to think of it as. She had let down her long, dark violet hair that was in a messy bun before and taken off her cross earrings because the teacher warned her that it could be a hazard to others. The exercise for todays lesson was to develop and show how to dodge and escape from an oncoming demon. Simple enough is what she thought, but of course two others didn't. Rin and Bon ran alongside eachother but Rin seemed to be slightly ahead, to them it was a race.

Sana sat alongside Paku and Izumo on the ledge of the demon crater, they observed how idiotic the two boys were being. 'Of course the big lug didn't listen to me.' she said as she heard Bon continue to talk smack to Rin. It wasn't long before the teacher yelled at the two again, "Gentlemen, this is not a race, understand? The goal of this exercise is to get you used to how the demon moves. Anticipate the reaper's actions.". Everyone could tell the two boys were clearly not listening, they just continued to run and try to outdue eachother. "Bon's one of the fastest runners I know," said Shima as he kept glancing towards a disinterested looking Sana. "That kid's keeping pace like a champ." he spoke up louder this time in the hopes of getting Sana's attention on him. Sana remained bored looking before reaching for some gum she stashed in her bra and offering the girls. Paku and Shiemi declined politely whereas Izumo took one and popped it in her mouth. "H-hey could I get one of those?" asked Shima who inched closer to the girls with perverted smile. "Get lost Shin." said Sana coldly making Shima sweatdrop, "It's Shima not Shin..." he said in a depressed voice as he sat in the corner wallowing in overdramatic sadness. Izumo had become Sana's new friend, when they had first met unbelievibly they immediately clicked but they weren't super close. Just friends who didn't have anything against eachother and had similar thoughts. Of course, Sana didn't ignore Izumo's bad and cocky attitude towards others but she couldn't be bothered to bring it up so she settled for just getting over it. Sana's fading attention was brought back when she heard Rin yell cockily "You're lagging, Rooster boy. Being smart doesn't do you much good in the real world, does it?". Bon grunted in annoyance before yelling back "What'd you say?You don't know jack!", Sana sighed in defeat. She already knew where this was going. The two were still trying to outrun eachother when Bon continued "In the real world, the guy left standing at the end wins.", Bon jump kicked Rin to the ground. He smirked in victory before realizing the frog demon was less than a few meters behind him and shrieked in fear. The large creature roared causing the teacher to immediately retract it's chains, dragging it back to the cages. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed? What the hell's wrong with you?" he yelled at the two panting boys.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked while panting, Bon replied "I'd rather die than lose to scumbag like you.". Sana had had it with Bon, she already warned the boy and he still didn't listen. She stood up from her spot making Izumo and Paku shoot her two questioning glances and slid down to the crater. "Wanna die! How bout now!" Rin yelled angrily, "All right, let's do this! Come on" the two tackled eachother before Sana pulled Rin away forcefully and Shima pulled Bon away with Konekomoru while apologizing profusely. Sana looked up at Izumo with an irritated expression which the purple hair girl mirrored. "What an idiot." she said while Paku giggled. The teacher made his way down the podium and asked to speak to Suguro alone leaving Shima, Konekomoru, Rin and Sana in the crater.

Shima had explained the reasoning behind Bon's behaviour which made Sana come to the conclusion that Rin and Bon were very similar. She listened intently to Konekomoru's retelling on what happened and watched Rin's reactions to it. Rin looked slightly conflicted when the boys had finished talking, "The boy from the curse temple huh?" he muttered quietly before following the others up the ladder. Izumo and Shiemi had been picked to complete the exercise next leaving Sana with Paku. "Paku, i'll be back shortly." said Sana to which Paku replied with a short ok. She made her way towards Rin and stood in front of him. He looked down at her nervously before uttering a "W-what?", "Nothing, I just wanted to see your face." she replied innocently confusing Rin further. She pointed to her lips as she looked at him with her piercing purple eyes that displayed mischief and slight lust. Rin glanced around the room to make sure everyones attention was on the running girls before hesitantly pecking the girl on the lips. He looked away with an embarrassed blush making Sana smirk. 'I want to play with you so bad.' she thought as she put both her index and middle finger in her between puckered lips and began to suck. Rin stared in disbelief at her suggestive actions. 'S-she's so dirty.' he thought watching intently at how skillfully she sucked her fingers using her tongue. She quickly removed her fingers before shoving them into Rin slightly open mouth, his blue orbs widened in surprise. Her soft, small fingers massaged and toyed with his tongue making him blush. 'W-we're in public and she's acting so frisky. It's like she doesn't care that there are other students here.' he thought as she pulled her fingers out of his mouth with her fingers drenched in his dripping saliva. Her eyes met his again and she maintained strong eye contact with him while slowly putting her fingers back in her mouth and licking his sticky saliva. His reaction was gold to her, his eyes were wide open and were filled with wonder, disbelief, excitement and most of all lust. That's all she needed to see for now as she walked away leaving him gaping with a flustered expression. As she sat down next to Paku, Izumo had returned shortly after and shook off the compliments thrown at her arrogantly.

Hello, author here. This is a new story I'm starting, the content will be quite sexual but I will definetly incorporate the plot and action scenes in here too. If you have any ideas or criticisms please feel free to leave them in the comment/review area.


	3. Chapter 3

A Boy From The Cursed Temple And A Late Comer #3

Shortly after Izumo had returned, Sana had informed the two she would take a nap. The girls told her they would wake her up if something happened so she drfted off to sleep peacefully. The position she was in made Shima blush and stare at her even more, Rin twitched in annoyance at this. 'Stop staring at her like that, you jerk!' he screamed inwardly.

"Sana! wake up!" it didn't take Paku more than one call to wake her up, she sprung up alert and energetic. "Guess you really needed that sleep huh?" Paku joked before pointing to Bon's figure in the crater. He stood before the demon and Sana could tell this wasn't going to end well. She returned to her spot next to Izumo and watched the events play out before her in interest. Kamiki turned to Sana and spoke loudly as if to annoy him "Did you hear what he said?" you shook your head and looked at her expectantly, "He's gonna defeat Satan. Seriously?" Sana's eyebrow twitched in disbelief before she snorted loudly in amusement. He seemed to stand there for a while having some sort of inner debate with himself, Sana guessed. She could also read the agitation in the frog demons eyes, he was going to snap soon. Suddenly, the creature screeched loudly making him cower in fear. Rin immediately sprung into action and jumped back into the crater, landing safely in front of Bon. He stood face to face with the creature before it moved forward to devour Rin but paused immediately. It removed itself from Rin's figure and stood tamed and content with Rin's hand touching it's nose. He then spoke, "What do you think you're doing? Are you insane? Listen up. Here's the deal. I'm the one who's gonna defeat Satan, so stay out of my way!", Sana felt excitement build inside her as she heard him speak so roughly and determined. It truly made her quiver in delight, if he was atractive before he was 10 times more attractive now.

Bon stood before yelling at the Okumura, "You're insane! Man, you could've gotten killed. And don't copy my ambition!" Rin looked at him incredulously before speaking again. "Huh? I didn't copy you. It was mine first." Bon began to look irritated now and replied "No, it wasn't. I decided I was gonna do it before you did." The two both looked at eachother with agitation. "When? What year, what month, what day, hour, minute, second? How many times did the planets spin that day?" Rin retorted childishly. The two continued to argue like children as the others watched lazily. After they were dismissed, of course Rin and Bon weren't spared from a long lecture about their reckless actions, they began to make their way back to their rooms.

Rin walked calmly down the cramschool hallway with his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune. He had almost forgotten his pencil case in class so he quickly went back to collect it. As he continued to walk, a classroom door immediately opened and two small hands pulled the clueless boy in. Rin reacted quickly by reaching for his sword until he saw it was Sana standing before him, she walked towards the door and shut it. Quickly, she kneeled down and began to tug at Rin's sweats making the boy yelp in surprise before he blushed furiously. "W-what're you doing?" he asked avoiding eye contact, she noticed and gripped hard at his bulge in a rough manner. She pulled down both his purple sweat pants and the black boxers underneath in one swift movement. Rin realized that she still hadn't answered him and immediately pulled his pants back up with a flustered expression. "I-I asked what're you doing?" he repeated now looking at her, although he tried to sound serious, Sana could see that hesitation and anxiousness in eyes. She slowly took his pale hand in hers and guided his index and middle finger into her mouth. Similar to her actions earlier today. Her eyes feigned innocence as she sucked at his fingers intensely. He was at a lost of what to do, he was stuck in a trance and didn't move an inch. Saliva dripped from both his fingers and her mouth. Sana then pulled the fingers out before tugging at his pants once more. 'W-wait! T-that's what she's seriously after?' he thought once he realized what she was suggesting. "Tch. Y-you're such a pervert you know." he said looking away as she successfully pulled down both of the materials he was wearing below. Grabbing his large length in her hand, she gave an experimental stroke earning a loud hiss from him. 'What am I doing? Yukio would freak if he caught his fifteen year old brother getting all pervy with the new student!' he thought looking up at the ceiling.

Sana didn't hold back, she shoved his full length into her wet cavern and sucked intensely. Rin grunted and whimpered as she did so fueling her confidence as she continued. He was very sensitive for a boy she figured. She continued to suck his member before abruptly lifting her vest to expose her large breasts in a cute bra. Her chest was very nicely developed and looked soft and inviting to Rin. He gulped at the site and felt himself getting close. It was never as intense or strong like this when he masturbated. He usually would wait till Yukio left and grabbed an erotic magazine or manga then touched himself to them. But this was different, it wasn't him touching himself, it was a someone else.

Rin could feel himself getting close, he quickly looked down at Sana and that was enough to push him over the edge with a loud yelp. He was panting now, sweat glistened on his face and neck, his eyes glazed over with tears of pleasure. There was white liquid pouring out of Sana's pink lips, some fell onto her breasts. Sana truly wished she could photograph his euphoric state but she knew his brother would be wondering where he was soon so she gently pulled his sweats and boxers back up and stood before him. He looked at her dazed. Sana then realized her vest was still up and her breasts were still viewable. 'Mmmm, I wonder...' she thought before grabbing and placing his large hands on her breasts. A tent began to form again in the young Okumura's pants and his face turned even redder. She pulled him by the hips into a kiss and explored his mouth with her tongue, she completely dominated him. His hand squeezed and played with her breasts during the kiss until they pulled apart and he immediately moved to the other side of the room in embarrassment. "I-I u-umm y-ou" Sana thought she broke the poor stuttering boy. "I have to go, see you tomorrow." said Sana in monotone as she walked out of the room leaving the blushing blue-eyed demon.

I hope you liked this, I've not really written much like this but thank you for reading. Any ideas or criticisms? Feel free to leave them in the comment/review area.


	4. Chapter 4

The Phantom Chef #1

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" asked Rin warily. "Oh, you didn't know? I live here now because the girl's dorms were full." said Sana simply. The two stood outside of Rin and Yukio's large dormitory. 'That means we're living together. Like a couple!' Rin thought inwardly while Sana unlocked the door with her keys. They both walked inside before Rin immediately took off to his room, slamming the door shut. Sana sweatdropped at his strange antics, she slowly made her way to her room upstairs. Once she entered the room she flopped on the bed, 'I'm tired but I need to study.' she thought moodily. Slam! She perked up at the sound of the door slamming downstairs. 'It must be the other Okumura.' she thought noncholantly as she made her way over to her desk and sat. Sana stretched before she began her hour long study period.

Timeskip of a few weeks

Rin stood in front of his mirror with his shirt unbuttoned and glared at the dark purple spots that adorned his pale white skin. They were messily scattered across his jaw, neck, chest and toned stomach. There were even some on his arms and wrists. He huffed as he began to button up his shirt with an annoyed expression.'Seriously, this girl really is a demon. Now, I have to be careful what I wear.' he cursed inwardly. For the past few weeks, Sana had been dragging him off randomly between lessons to ravish him as she liked to think of it as. He especially recalled when during one of Yukio's lesson, she had managed to sneakily slip her hand into his lap. Unnoticed by everyone except him who was finding it hard to concentrate. Rin was never prepared, he'd be casually be walking and then be snatched away quickly into some dark abandoned classroom. What irked him even more was that she never ever payed him attention afterwards, she wouldn't even look at him when she was done with him and just carried on normal. 'What a pain.' he thought before realizing he had been buttoning up his shirt wrong. The door opened and Yukio walked in with a few papers in his hands, "Hey, Rin you better hurry up before you're late a-" he stopped speaking when he looked up to see Rin's exposed torso decorated with dark purple spots. "R-Rin are those love bites?" he asked with wide eyes and gaping mouth. "Love Bites! Nobody calls them that you idiot! Get lost! What the hell's wrong with you?" he yelled with burning red cheeks before hurriedly pushing Yukio back out the room.

After he finished dressing he opened the door slightly and scanned the hallway making sure Yukio had left. When he saw that he wasn't there anymore, he walked down the hall with hands in his pockets and whistling a tune. Rin noticed one door was slightly open, he peered through small crack of the door to find Sana's exposed figure dressing herself. Rin admired her perfect body and could feel himself start to get worked up. "Take a picture, it lasts longer, Okumura." said her smooth, sultry voice from inside the room.

Rin knew immediately he had been caught staring, again, and dashed away to his class with lightening speed. 'Poor guy.' she thought as she finished dressing herself and grabbed her schoolbag. She wordlessly headed off to lessons.

The next day she had to leave extra early for a meeting with Mephisto. The meeting was at 4.00am and was to determine whether her demonic powers were stable. As she dressed herself, she quietly sneaked into the Okumura twin's room. On the right of her was a bed and Yukio lay there sleeping peacfully. On her left lay Rin sleeping messily with his legs, arms and tail sprawled out. 'Typical.' she thought as she made her way towards him. His appearence strongly reminded her of a little kid, 'Usually he's so loud and energetic when he's awake but when he's sleeping he's cute and warm looking.' she thought with a geniune smile. Sana went and sat on the boys sleeping figure, hovering over him. Leaning forward, she caught his lips in a gentle kiss before deepening it. Rin awoke slowly before his eyes widened in confusion at the site of Sana on top of him. Nevertheless, he responded to the kiss allowing her to dominate him. His eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of her lips against idea of possibly being caught excited both of them, especially Rin who was beginning to sweat.

When she heard Yukio shift slightly, she immediately pulled away and escaped out the door on her way to the meeting.

"I see you've become quite friendly with the son of Satan." said Mephisto with an amused expression. He sat lazily on his chair that strongly resembled a throne opposite of Sana. "Mmm, I see why you brought me here. You knew I'd have him." she replied with a knowing smile. He nodded before sliding a paper over the desk before him, she gracefully picked up the paper and scanned over it with her eyes. "It seems brother is coming to visit, he was always quite smitten with you." "As are you, Mephisto." she spoke smoothly before rising from her seat. She sauntered towards him as his eyes studied her every move. Lifting her hand, she twirled a piece of his dark purple locks similar to hers in between her fingers. "Careful now, Sana. I wouldn't want the spawn of Satan to come after me because a misunderstanding." said Mephisto who watched her with sharp eyes. "What is there to misunderstand? You are simply a close acquaintance of mine who had nurtured me from young." she turned and made her way towards the door pausing momentarily. "I take it you will report me as now stable?" although it was a question it sounded more like a statement. "Will do." Mephisto said with a chuckle.

Sana had headed to class after the meeting, she tried to focus on her work all day but couldn't seem to forget about Amaimon. Although, he wasn't someone she disliked, he had always made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She just hoped he didn't try to play with Rin, that would force her do something dangerous. When she returned home, she smelt a strong aroma coming from the kitchen. With the realization that someone was cooking she followed the scent and entered the kitchen to see Yukio leaning against the counter whilst Rin zoomed around the kitchen cooking. "Oh, didn't hear you come in. How was your day?" asked Yukio as he turned his head to get a better look at her. With a shrug indicating it was ok, she moved to stand next him.

"You know, you don't have to cook this late at night." spoke Yukio, "Can't you do it tomorrow morning?" he continued directing the question towards Rin. Rin turned avoiding eye contact with Sana before speaking "You always make your lunch the night before and stick it in the fre-" he stopped when he noticed Sana's vulgar actions next to an unknowing Yukio. This time she had placed her small fist in front of her mouth and moved it back and forth in a stroking motion. The suggestive action caused Rin's face to flush red. "Uhh, weren't you saying something?" asked a confused Yukio who looked at Sana to see her wearing an innocent face. "Oh, y-yeah. I said you always make your lunch the night before and stick it in the freezer." he explained turning to the food on the stove. He then continued "The next day you take your frozen lunch to school and let it thaw during class. It should be ready to eat by noon. You could say it's sort of a housewive's tip." Sana smiled dreamily at his display of cooking knowledge. "Oh, really? It would be pretty amazing if you could spend that amount of energy on your studies." teased Yukio who was smiling playfully. Sana nodded in agreement with a small smile present on her face. Rin huffed in irritation before yelling at his younger brother, "Who asked you? Take a crap and go to bed!" Yukio sighed in defeat and answered "Yes, sir. Good night." he nodded in adknowledgement to Sana who sung "Goodnight." softly to his retreating figure.

'Crap, I shouldn't have told him to go to bed. Now, I'm alone with her again.' Rin thought with anxious expression. "I was wrong about you." Rin's thoughts were interrupted by her smooth voice. His eyebrows quirked in confusion before she continued, "I thought your brother was the only talented one but it seems your quite the chef." she said followed by a small giggle. Rin frowned at her, he was upset that even to her he looked like an idiot. "The dumpling's are burning." the girl stated making him immediately switch off the stove. "Gee, thanks. I guess I'm really out of it today." he said laughing nervously. An awkward silence followed after making Rin wish the food would hurry up and finish cooking. "If you're bored, you can kiss me if you want." she said boredly looking at her nails. Rin thought momentarily before he hesitantly made his way towards Sana. She looked up in surprise when he was standing in front of her with his eyes looking elsewhere nervously, "Wow, I didn't expect you to actually want to." this made Rin turn away with an embarrassed blush. She stopped him from moving away by grabbing his hand, all that stood between them was the short wall beneath the kitchens serving window. Rin watched in anticipation as she crawled over the counter and fixed herself into a sitting position. He stood there confused on what to do until she spoke "Well, come here then." she said motioning to the space in between her open legs. He slowly moved in between her legs and placed his hands on her hips carefully. Sana watched him with sharp eyes causing him to feel shy and avoid having eye contact with her. The blue-eyed boy leaned closer to her shyly allowing their lips to touch. Rin savoured the soft texture of her sweet lips, kissing her more passionately now. Sana was taken aback at him dominating the kiss as she gripped at his shirt pulling him closer. His hands moved up from her hips to under her shirt caressing her breasts gently. 'Dammit, if this goes any further I might not be able to control myself.' Rin thought as he tugged at her bra straps desperately. Sana took his large hands from her upper body and instead placed them on her thighs. The two eventually pulled away in need of air leaving a trail of saliva between eachothers glistening mouths. Sana could see small kisses weren't gonna cut it anymore with this demon.

Hey, author here. Hoped you liked this chapter, I wrote it at 11 at night. This story is going to contain a good amount of lime and lemon unlike my other stories that I wrote before. If you have any ideas or criticisms please feel free to leave them in the comment/review area.


	5. Chapter 5

The Phantom Chef #2

Sana had successfully persuaded Rin to come to her room after he had finished cooking. All it took was her kissing his neck and her brushing her hand past his lower region. So after he had finished placing the lunches in the fridge, he hurriedly ran upstairs worried that Sana had fallen asleep. Luckily for him, she had just exited the bathroom when he had quickly changed his clothes and stood outside her room. She opened the door and wiggled her finger indicating that he should follow. Rin shyly sat on her bed and watched her change from her clothes to her sleepwear. "Why are you up so late anyway?" he asked intently watching her legs, she shrugged before quietly saying "Gotta study." with a sigh. When she was done, she tied her hair into a messy bun before Rin spoke "No!" he yelled loudly before shrinking back in embarrassment. "What?" she asked confused to why he yelled. "I-it's just that I like it better when your hair is down," he replied softly looking away with a blush. Sana complied and took her hair out letting it fall gracefully down her back. Rin watched in awe as she sat on top of him on his lap with her legs by his sides. His hands moved instinctively towards her upper thigh and squeezed. 'No, I can't have sex with him. He's not ready, I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer before I take him.' she thought before capturing his lips in a kiss. The kissing lasted a few minutes before she felt his pulsing erection against her core. As she pulled away, she caught a glimpse of desperation in his half open eyes. They were pleading for something more to cool the burning inside of him.

Sana bounced experimentally on his erection making him suck in air quickly. This time she grinded her hips down causing him to cry out from the contact. "Rin," she started with a soothing voice, he looked up at her. "I can't give it to you right now but I'll allow you to use my body. Just for your pleasure." she continued before taking her pink vest off revealing her glistening breasts. Rin had an inner debate with himself about his morals before finally making a move. He carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed. To say he was embarrassed to speak was an understatement, he couldn't bring himself to tell her which position he wanted her in. So he fixed her into it instead, he gently flipped her onto her stomach before guiding her head downwards. Rin then acted out of character and hastily pulled her hips up making her butt blatantly stick out. 'We can't do it...but I need to feel her in some way.' Rin thought as he pulled his pants down freeing his throbbing rod. Sana patiently waited to see what he did next before he began to shove his cock into the small gap in between her thighs. Sana gasped as she felt his cock brush past her clothed womanhood. He continued to thrust until he noticed a small wet patch on the crotch area of Sana's pajama shorts. Rin deducted that she was aroused from the thrusting as he pulled both her shorts and underwear down in one swift movement. The girl gasped as the cold air hit her exposed lower lips. The wetness dripped down onto the bed and Rin watched it intently before he pressed his dick against her clit. Slowly, he began to thrust into the small gap again, successfully rubbing against her clit. Sana fought to keep herself quiet and was about to place her hand over her mouth until Rin reached forward and shoved two fingers in between her lips. Rin grunted softly as he thrusted against her pussy making her moan quietly. She feverishly sucked on his two fingers before reaching for her bra and pulled it downwards to free her breasts.

"Rin," she started while panting, "I can't wait to make you mine." she continued in a husky voice. Rin blushed at her words and leaned forward to kiss the skin on her back. Suddenly, Sana yelped while Rin grunted. He had accidently slipped himself into her womanhood due to the wetness. Sana's walls felt slick and tight to him giving him a beyond pleasant sensation. None of them moved before Sana spoke "Y-you sly bastard.", she pushed back against him making him cry out. "Just...just do it." she ordered quietly, Rin gulped before he slowly began to thrust inside her. The bed creaked slightly as their body's moved together. "Rin, go faster!" she demanded in a desperate tone, he did so sweating heavily. He bit his lip in pleasure when he felt himself getting closer as did she. Rin then spoke without realizing, "I wanna come inside.". Both his and her eye's widened in shock at his declaration before they climaxed together with soft moans. The orgasm was strong and powerful with pulsing aftershocks making both of their eyes turn glassy with pleasure. Sana felt Rin's cum pour out of her messily when he pulled out and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. He panted heavily as he watched the ceiling, Sana, however, sat up with an annoyed expression. She quickly pulled her underwear on before laying on her bed facing away from the now calm Rin. "That...that was my first." said Rin placing his arm over his eyes. When Sana didn't reply he sat up and looked at her, "Are you mad?" he asked nervously. Sana immediately replied "Yes.", it was one word yet it hurt Rin to the core. "Why? What did I do?" he asked touching her arm before she rolled over to face him. Sana sighed when she saw his face filled with fear, "Rin...Rin do you love me?" she asked quietly as her fingers traced shapes on his chest. Rin was taken aback, he thought for a moment before talking. "I love you. I don't know for sure but this is probably the answer." he replied with a somewhat serious expression flustering Sana who had a pink blush on her face. "I've liked you ever since I first saw you. And when you decided to make me your... your uh muse, I was so flattered. Yet nervous. I mean why would anyone want me? I'm not smart or mature like my brother. And my aspirations seem insane because of what I am. Yet you picked me to be someone you thought was worthy of your time and body." by now there were tears pouring out of his eyes and he tightly held her hand against his chest. "It may not mean a lot to you but to me, it makes me feel special and in a way, not alone." he finished in a broken voice. Sana looked at him with love overflowing in her eyes, she didn't realize at all how he felt until now. She decided there and then that she'd never leave his side. "Rin," she started as she sat across from in with her legs beneath her. "I promise you, I'll never leave your side. I will help you achieve your goal. And maybe after I will continue to be with you." she said sincerely whilst looking in his eyes which were glassy. "How about a deal," Rin started placing both his hands on her face lovingly. She hmmed at him, "How about you never leave my side, and always be with me. And never look at other guys. And promise to have my children. And love me unconditionally in exchange for my heart, my love and a ring?" he finished. Sana looked at him with a shocked expression, her heart was beating uncontrollably and her face was a brighter pink. She was speechless, no one had ever expressed their love or devotion to her like this. Many people had adored her looks and like the idea of being with her but no one had ever proposed something as dedicated as marriage. "Marry me? Please..." Rin said softly with a closed-eye smile and tears streaming down his face. "You stupid, stupid idiot. I'll marry you-you dumb, lazy, loud, obnoxious son-of-a-bitch." she replied making Rin chuckle amusedly.

Hello, author here with a new romantic chapter of the story please enjoy and feel free to leave criticisms and ideas in comment/review area.


	6. Chapter 6

The Phantom Chef #3

As Sana awoke the next morning, she felt a throbbing pain eminating from her lower region. She rose up into a sitting position pulling the sheets up to cover her bare torso. Rin layed beside her sleeping deeply letting out a few quiet snores. Sana chuckled at his drooling face before looking over to her vanity across the room, the clock made out 4:59 AM causing her to sigh. 'It's so early.' she thought annoyedly before swinging her feet over the bed and stood whilst stretching slightly. Sana's clothes were scattered messily across the carpeted floor, as were Rin's. She grabbed her towel and shampoo before entering the shower outside her room.

After taking an hour long shower she re-entered her room dripping wet to find Rin sitting up rubbing his eyes. Sana assumed he had just woken up due to his actions, she thought he strongly resembled a cute child who had just awoken. The pale purple sheets of her bed covered his naked lowers regions leaving his toned torso bare as he sat up. Rin turned to look at Sana as she moved across the room. 'It feels awkward. Why isn't she saying anything?' he thought inwardly observing her dressing herself. Rin's face displayed a chagrined expression which Sana noticed. 'After all the things I said last night and she's going on like it never happened.' , truthfully, Rin felt used. 'Did last night mean anything to her? What does last night make us now? She probably doesn't even care. Oh, now I am gonna cry. Stop being such a baby Rin, don't cry.' he yelled inwardly to himself as he looked down at his lap with tearful eyes.

When Sana had finished dressing, she walked towards Rin's dejected figure. "Rin, look up." she said in monotone, Rin looked up at her before blushing at her pretty face. "Do you notice anything?" she continued. Rin shook his head slightly before unttering a small "No?". Sana sighed before pushing her hair before her ears. She had let it down after she remembered Rin saying he had preferred it like that. "I left it down for you, idiot." she said with annoyed expression. Rin's doleful expression slowly formed into a blissful one. His eyes still showed traces of tears when he pulled Sana into a tight hug. "Everything last night was real and I do love you, Rin. So let's not be sad." she said hugging him back gently. Sana pulled back first and captured Rin's lips in an unexpected kiss, it was sweet and gentle before she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Rin let her dominate him slowly leaning back into the bed with her hovering over him. She continued to kiss him until he hastily pulled away gulping in air, she chuckled before pecking his neck and standing up once more.

Sana left Rin to dress and walked to the sink to brush her teeth. By the sink stood Yukio without his glasses and washing his face. "Good morning Yuki." she greeted before brushing her teeth. "Morning to you too." he mumbled as he scrubbed his face, as if he suddenly remembered something he rose his head immediately and turned to Sana. "Sana, do you know where Rin was last night?" he asked. "You mean he wasn't with you?" she gurgled, Yukio shook his head with a worried expression. After spitting out the foam, Sana turned to Yukio with a smirk before speaking, "Don't worry, I was joking. He slept with me.". Yukio eyes widened slowly before he exclaimed "What! Sana are you insane? I know you don't mean it in that way it suggested but you have to be careful what you say!", he wore a stern expression. "But, Yukio, I did mean it in the way it suggested." she said wiping the water off her mouth and chin with a pale blue rag. Yukio mouth opened in shock matching his wide eyes, he was about to speak before the two heard abnormally loud and fast footsteps coming towards them.

A fuming Rin ran quickly down the hall before tackling Yukio roughly. He yelled "You four-eyed mole face!" as he did so. Yukio fell on his behind painfully before yelling "Who're you calling a four eyed mole face?". Rin with an irritated expression retorted with "Shut up, I don't give a damn how hungry you were, in this house, there's things you never do!". Yukio in a state of confusion uttered an audible "Huh?" angering Rin further. "Don't play dumb! That food I cooked was supposed to be for our lunch! But you ate it all. Didn't you?". Yukio now wore an expression of disbelief which quickly turned into serious one before he replied, "Come on, you know I'd never do something that!". Rin with his tail straight yelled "Ok, why don't you tell me who did? You said we're the only ones living in this building, remember?". Yukio pointed towards Sana who was calmly observing them whilst twirling a lock of her midnight blue hair. "What about Sana? Why don't you ask her if she ate it? She lives here as well, Rin!" yelled Yukio loudly. "Sana couldn't have eaten it she was with me all night!" Rin retorted loudly before blushing when he realized what he had said. Yukio immediately stood before pointing at the two, "Ok, Rin, tell me what the hell is going on." he demanded sternly. Rin with a flustered expression looked towards Sana with a pleading eyes. She sighed before speaking smoothly, "Last night, Rin slept in my room. We slept together." Yukio nodded in understanding before speaking once again, "But Rin, why would you need to sleep in her room? You have your own." Sana smirked slightly before making her way over to Rin's side. She roughly pulled his shirt up to reveal the many dark purple bruises scattered across his pale torso. "What I'm trying to say is that last night, we slept together after we slept together. Figure it out." Yukio's eyes scanned Rin's body in disbelief before an uncomfortable blush spread across his face.

"But that's besides the point isn't it. Didn't you guys ever stop to think why the food was always ready when you came downstairs? Didn't you wonder who was cooking all those meals?" she said, the two boys thought momentarily before the sound of loud chopping interupted them. "They're here," said Yukio wearily as he rose to his feet. "Yeah, but who?" Rin gulped making Sana smile in amusement. The three quickly made their way to the kitchen downstairs before they hid behind the counter. Rin and Yukio lifted their heads to find Mephisto wearing a white cooking apron cutting up some vegetables.

Hello readers, author here. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Quite late I know but anyway, I am enjoying writing this new story. I have never really written lemons before hope it's going well.


End file.
